villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Indominus rex/Synopsis
:NOTE: This article is about the first Indominus rex, not the entire species, as nothing is known about the motives of the second Indominus rex. The story of the predatory Indominus rex from the Jurassic Park series. Background Creation InGen's chief scientist, Dr. Henry Wu, was fascinated with the possibility to create entirely new species by gene mixing, ever since he learned that the inclusion of frog DNA had given the dinosaurs the ability to switch gender. On May 21, 1997, he created Karacosis wutansis, a hybrid plant. On April 5, 2009, another hybrid was created. Years after opening, Jurassic World's success was lower in 2011 unlike the previous years of its operation. Simon Masrani attended a meeting on April 4, 2012, in which the board of his company unanimously desired a new attraction for Jurassic World to satisfy investors. After he had gotten out of the meeting, Simon emailed Dr. Henry Wu his approval to create a new species. Twenty years after the events of the , Dr. Henry Wu, Commander Vic Hoskins, and their research team, InGen, formed a new species by using the genes from other dinosaurs to spark more attention of their successful park Jurassic World in , which resulted in the hatching of the Indominus rex. Of course, they originally wanted to have two Indominus rexes, but after they hatched, the older one cannibalized her sibling before being placed in her enclosure. ''Jurassic World'' Inspection After being displayed to Claire Dearing (the park's operation manager) by Simon Masrani (CEO of Masrani Global Corporation and owner of Jurassic World), Masrani requests that he would like Owen Grady (a Velociraptor trainer and the main protagonist of the film) to inspect the Indominus to ensure the park's safety. Chasing Owen .]] Owen and two of the staff arrive at the Indominus enclosure, only to find out that she has escaped by scaling the wall. However, it turns out that the Indominus has actually faked her escape and ambushed the three inside her enclosure, with Owen barely escaping. The two staff, however, were grabbed and eaten by the Indominus, who escaped her enclosure and is sent loose on the park. Ambushing the Soldiers Going against Owen's advice to take down the Indominus, Masrani sends in an ACU unit to stop the Indominus' rampage, but the hybrid used its camouflage ability to ambush the team, resulting the deaths of many of the men while the remaining ones fled. Attacking Zach and Gray Mitchell Realizing that this has gone out of hand, Claire shuts down the northern area of the park. Zach and Gray Mitchell, Claire's nephews were in a gyrosphere checking out a small herd of Ankylosaurus on the restricted area, but encountered the Indominus, who then kicks the gyrosphere right to the Ankylosauruses, causing them to panic and damaging the gyrosphere in the process. During the time, the Indominus manages to fight one Anklyosaurus before turning it over on its armor and decapitating it. Afterwards, she proceeded to attack and break the gyrosphere after hearing Zach's phone vibrate on the glass surface of the gyrosphere, nearly killing Zach and Gray. However, the two escaped by running away from her and jumping off a waterfall to safety, leaving the Indominus to find new prey. As they search for the boys, Owen and Claire soon learn that the Indominus has killed several Apatosaurus without devouring them, realizing that she is killing for sport rather than for food. They enter the old visitors' center, only to be brought a fierce welcome arranged by the Indominus. Fortunately, the two manage to escape alive. Murdering Masrani Deciding now that the Indominus is too dangerous to be left alive, Masrani decides to take matters into his hands. He and a couple of InGen personnel pursue the Indominus in a helicopter, but the hybrid ruptured into the Jurassic World Aviary, releasing all the Dimophordons and Pteranodons in the enclosure and causing them to attack Masrani's helicopter and let it fall into the aviary, killing Masrani and the personnel in a brutal explosion. This action caused the visitors to be attacked by the pterosaurs on Main Street, as well as a few infantile dinosaurs to be taken as prey. This also resulted in the death of Claire's personal assistant Zara Young, who was attacked by a Pteranodon and dropped and picked up on the Jurassic World Lagoon before the two are devoured by the Mosasaurus. Manipulating the Velociraptors Following Masrani's death, Hoskins takes over Jurassic World and plans to use Owen's Velociraptors (Blue, Echo, Delta, Charlie) to fight back against the Indominus, which Owen reluctantly tags along. However, Owen soon learns that the Indominus had a little of Velociraptor DNA, which allowed the hybrid to communicate with his Velociraptors and make them turn against the InGen team. After this, the team opens fire on the Indominus, but the Velociraptors were still on her side, which resulted in the deaths of Hoskins, the InGen team, and the supposed death of one Velociraptor (Charlie) while the Indominus fled. Final Battle and Demise Following the deaths of Hoskins, Charlie, and the InGen team, the three remaining Velociraptors rekindle the relationship between themselves and Owen and help him fight the Indominus, realizing now that the hybrid was only using them for her own purposes and also responsible for Charlie's death (due to her being being blasted by a missile from a rocket launcher). Angry for being betrayed, the Indominus smacked Blue against a building column, only to be attacked by Delta and Echo. Unfortunately, the Indominus was too strong and managed to defeat the Velociraptors by throwing Echo into a nearby restaurant's grill, which explodes, and incapacitates Delta by grabbing the Velociraptor and throwing her offscreen (which has led to fan speculation that the latter survived). Knowing that Owen and the Velociraptors don't have the strength and power to overtake the Indominus, Claire releases a Tyrannosaurus rex (the same one from named "Rexy") from her enclosure to even the odds against the Indominus. At first, Rexy has the upper hand against the I. rex, but the Indominus quickly overpowers her. However, before she could kill her by ripping her neck open (similar to how she killed the Ankylosaurus), the surviving Velociraptor, Blue, arrives to aid Rexy, who then fights back against the Indominus, (to avenge the following deaths of her three fellow pack mates, Charlie, Echo and Delta), shoving her near the Jurassic World Lagoon. There, the Mosasaurus rises from the water and grabs the Indominus by the neck. Rexy, Blue, and the humans watch as the Mosasaurus drags the thrashing Indominus rex down to the depths of the lagoon, where the overgrown Mosasaurus devours the hybrid. Future Despite the fact that the first Indominus rex is finally gone for good, her actions are what caused Jurassic World to be permanently shut down, as all of the surviving humans head onward to the mainland while the surviving dinosaurs are set free in the wild again following the Indominus rex's demise. With one of her creators, namely Dr. Wu, along with the other surviving of Hoskins's men escaped with some dinosaur embryos and data full of dinosaurs DNA that having promising potential for the warfare purposes (presumably along with the Indominus rex's genetic code), the Indoraptor (a DNA relative of the Indominus rex which appeared in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom) started another incident, but it didn't surpass her records in Jurassic World, yet the dinosaur himself was deadlier. It is possible this new hybrid can be seen on the computer screen near Hoskins when he revealed his true color and reasons of the Indominus's creation. In either way, one thing was clear: Hoskins' intention of the creation of the Indominus rex was so he could use her (or at least a clone of her) for future wars alongside variations of dinosaur hybrids that yet to be created, rather than be an attraction. Other Appearances LEGO Jurassic World Game Though her story in LEGO Jurassic World remains same, there are some changes due to LEGO adaptation intended to more family friendly. As such, she never cannibalized her sibling as she was the sole hybrid to be created, and the Indominus's victims whom she killed in the original film survived the ordeal, either due to them simply flee in terror or rather knocked out off-screen and recovered later. Her actions in attacking ACU units and Apatosauruses even omitted as well. The I. rex was first seen to expresses her resentment over her isolation by making a sad angry face out of bones so her observer could understand her pain. Unfortunately, her patience eventually slimmed before Owen and Claire could do something about it, and decided to escape by making claw marks as the bait just like in the film. She then managed to escape by attempted to attacking Owen, Nick, and Ellis. She flung away Ellis over the wall before chasing Nick and Owen, where both managed to briefly distract her with a bunny and some meat. Though briefly distracted, the I. rex eventually chases Nick and Owen again, but unable to locate Owen whom covering himself with oil whilst Nick managed to escape. While wandering at the field, she stumbles upon Zach and Gray in their gyrosphere and attacking them, which the chase inevitably led them into a herd of Ankylosauruses. The ensuing chase resulting in the collateral damage on Gray's gyrosphere by the time everyone arrived in the forest. One of the Ankylosaurus suddenly moves to attack the I. rex, in which the boys used this opportunity to defeat the hybrid. Overpowered by her enemies, she angrily destroyed Zach's gyrosphere, but lost both the brothers and the Ankylosaurus due to her tantrum. Afterwards, the I. rex regained her composure and resume the pursuit, unaware that the fight caused tracking device that previously implanted within her body accidentally put out (reason why the I. rex's tracking implant removed in this way in the game was due to her attack on ACU soldiers who sent after her and her massacre on Apatosaurus herd are omitted. When tracking the brothers into the old visitor center (not long after they left), instead of the boys, she encountered Claire and Owen in the old visitor center. She then stalks on them, but unfortunately, lost them after they hiding inside the flowers. The I. rex later confronted by Masrani and a couple of ACU soldiers with a helicopter with a minigun when she stumbles upon Jurassic World Aviary. When they firing the minigun on her, she uses a nearby tree as the shield. By the time she did so, however, some stray bullets caused the breach on Aviary, causing the fleeing Dimorphodons to hit the helicopter and causing it to crash. Whilst everyone on board (including injuring Masrani) survived and escaped from Aviary through the door, the unimpressed I. rex leaves just as pterosaurs inside the Aviary escaped and invaded the park. With Masrani's incompetence in stopping the hybrid, Hoskins takes over Jurassic World and plans to use Owen's Velociraptors (Blue, Echo, Delta, Charlie) to fight back against the Indominus, which Owen reluctantly tags along. However, Owen soon learns that the Indominus had a little of Velociraptor DNA, which allowed the hybrid to communicate with his Velociraptors and make them turn against the InGen team. Here, unlike in the film, instead of through blackmailing, she persuaded the raptors through gestures (first, she pointed the ACU soldiers, then switch to gesture carrying a gun before ended it with a crying gesture). The meaning of the gestures implied that to be explaining her backstory with made the raptors comfort her and outraged that the hybrid treated in the worse way than them. Another battle ensues, resulting many of the InGen team ended up injured and one of them nearly devoured by the Indominus who help the raptor. But thanks to Owen and Barry's teamwork, they managed to save ACU soldiers and firing a pepper bomb on the Indominus who tried to devour one of the soldiers, sneezed him out as the humans escaped. The raptors later attack the Medical Vehicle being used by Claire but are stopped by Gray, Zach, and Barry. Being overpowered, the Velociraptors then resort to calling for help from the Indominus who was disoriented and separated due to the pepper bomb. When the Indominus approaching the raptors who managed to surrounded Owen, Claire, Gray, and Zach, she was shocked that the Raptors changed their mind after Blue chooses to rekindle their relationship. Angered with this, she then fights the protagonist in full force, and even both summons a trail of earth-wave and sonic roar that both avoided by the raptors. Rexy, who released by Claire entered the fight. In spite of everyone's teamwork, the Indominus is a formidable opponent, as she immediately sends Charlie and Echo flying, but didn't realize that she was closer and closer to the Mosasaurus Lagoon. Dependent with the player, Blue can help Rexy to defeat the Indominus or only by herself to the Mosasaurus Lagoon, which led the Mosasaurus to devour her. Within the belly of the beast, she discovered Zara and a number of Jurassic World employees also devoured due to chaos by the Pteranodon swarm. Considering that she was lonely and didn't have many people to interact with, she decided to join them in playing cards. Her personality was not so different with her movie counterpart, but for sake of the game intended to be more family-friendly manner, the Indominus's villainous personality is toned down, changed into being more comedic, sympathetic, and understanding, having the lonely side as well as man-child-like qualities. The Indominus began to expresses her resentment over her isolation and treatments by making a sad angry face out of bones so her observer could understand her pain and loneliness. Unfortunately, her patience eventually slimmed before Owen and Claire could do something about it, and decided to escape by creating a claw mark as a bait just like in the film. Her motives in attacking humans and even having Owen's Velociraptors to turn against him was out of hatred and vengeance against humans for isolating her from the outside world. Although, given that the Indominus was feeling lonely since her birth and the life in her paddock was quite miserable due to being isolated, she also sought for companionship. This was shown when she had Blue's pack to turned against humans, the Indominus believed that they became her new friends where she was shown helping them attack ACU soldiers, unlike her movie counterpart who left Blue and her pack to die. Unfortunately, her hatred and rage on humans blinded her to the point that she eventually turn against Blue and her pack when they felt that attacking humans to avenge her miserable life was wrong. It appeared that she eventually let go of such rage after being stuck in the Mosasaurus's stomach and eventually decided to go along with Zara and other Jurassic World employees to playing cards. ''LEGO Jurassic World: The Indominus Escape'' The Indominus appears as the titular main antagonist in the LEGO short LEGO Jurassic World: The Indominus Escape. Category:Synopsis